Yes or No battle
by Distrustful.Hope
Summary: Love triangle, Hermione and two others, you'll have to read to see who. Hermione's inner struggle on which boy to pick. Slash ship has been added and a T rated has been upgraded to M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This started as a oneshot...and grew...this probably will be only a few chapters and no this does not mean I am stopping Love versus Right and Wrong. I've just got really bad writers block and not enough time. Also this is not a different side of L v. RW it's a completely different story...ENJOY. 

Hermione walked slowly, shocked. Her world had just been reversed, what had just happened was sheer impossibility, something she could only have created in her writings that were distant wishes for her own pathetic existence. As she picked up her pace trying to run from her troubles, she came to the one place she always knew she would be safe to think and to feel, the ancient beech tree on the Forbidden Forest and Black Lake border.

Moments later the tears came and as her tears began to flow steadily, the fantasy came. His arms enveloped her, making her feel safe, his voice came, soft and loving when she realized it wasn't in her mind but in reality. She looked up into his sea-swell blue eyes and threw her arms around his neck. Soon she snapped out of her depressive state, wiped her tears, and murmured "I'm so sorry, Ron." He tucked a lock of of bushy hair behind her ear. "Mione what's wrong?" He seemed so genuinely worried she smiled just a hair.

"Oh, it's nothing...stupid really. I just am have a rough day."

"Oh, well...what's going on? Maybe I can help." He phrased his last sentence as a question making Hermione wonder why she was so lucky to have a friend like Ron.

"I don't feel like talking about it, besides it's irrelevant, thank you though." As Hermione continues wiping her tears Ron gave her a look she had never seen before. "Mione, nothing you have to say is irrelevant. Mione I-never mind." His voice cracked, his ear's went red and he shut his mouth abruptly.

"What Ron?" Hermione's forehead creased worriedly, whenever Ron said 'never mind' she something was on his mind, usually about girls. "You're day's rough been rough enough, you don't need my problems."

Hermione wiped the last tear from her eyes and her voice was slightly shaking from her crying spell. "Ron just tell me, I'll be fine," she rolled her eyes, "Is it 'Lav-Lav' again? I thought you two broke up." "Oh I did, months ago...it's...I'm...I love you Hermione." Ron turned Hermione's face towards his, lifted her chin and ever so lightly stole what he thought was her first kiss.

She was stunned, Hermione could not say a word. Ron chose this of all moments to be alood and simply walked away towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 A/N:I forgot to say there WILL BE slash, I promise and its coming in the third chapter. So fear not, I will deliver you a brand-new rarely used 'ship.

Hermione's confusion caused a flashback to what had caused her tears.

She had been walking down the corridor towards the library when she tripped. A snickering sounded from behind her and she gathered herself together just in time to see Draco Malfoy stowing away his wand. Hermione glared at the casualness ay which he lunged against the wall, she strode toward him.

"You insuferable jerk, how dare you jinx me!" Hermione sighed angrily and as she turned o storm away something caught her hand, inclosing it, another hand, Draco's cold hand. He spun her around and the made eye contact. She pulled her hand away from his; giving him a disgusted look. "What?" Hermione asked letting her anger towards him flow. She shuddered as Draco stroked her cheek. "Am I so repulsive to you you shudder away form me, my touch?" Draco sounded so...gently passionateher heart seemed to melt from cold, hardened steel to passionatly burning glass. Hermione had never been able to hide emotions and it showed in her every molecule.

His pale skin glowed with a desire Hermione could not understand. He leaned in, closing the proximity to a few mere centimeters, Hermione had longed to be this clos to him and now as they closed the final space he whispered in her ear, "Let me love you Hermione. Let me love you the way I secretly have for two years."

He kissed her. So passionate was the liplock Hermione felt as if she were dreaming again. The sensuality with which his lips carressed hers, the perfect way in which his tongue wrestled with Hermione's was so deeply romantic she was sure it would have stopped the world from turning on it's axis.

All she could think was "He is a lion...even if he IS a Slytherin..."

They moved into the empty classroom across the hall. Draco's hands were holding her face as the continued kissing. Hermione's hands slid down his rippled chest, she unbuttoned his shirt revealing stone muscles. He took off her black robe and she removed his. He began unbuttoning her shirt and stopped.

"Are you sure?" She kissed him in reply. "I've been dreaming this to long to not be."

They pulled off each others shirts and when Draco's long fingers went to unhook her bra she stopped him.

"Even though I want this...want you...we can't Draco..." She threw on her clothes and ran out of the classroom choking back tears until she got to her safe place. 


End file.
